


Unexpected Attraction

by gillianandersonswife



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianandersonswife/pseuds/gillianandersonswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place the night after Stella Gibson's hotel room was invaded by Paul Spector, and after Stella and Reed's kiss.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the night after Stella Gibson's hotel room was invaded by Paul Spector, and after Stella and Reed's kiss.

Stella was waiting in the morgue for Reed to finish changing out of her scrubs. Reed had offered to have Stella stay at her place for a few days, until her hotel room was no longer a crime scene. The hotel staff had actually offered Stella another room to stay in, but she was feeling rather vulnerable right now as well as feeling exposed and somewhat violated, because Paul Spector had found Stella, walked around her in her hotel room, touched her things and worst of all he read her dream journal. Which contained Stella’s most intimate thoughts and desires. ‘That prick’ thought Stella, Spector was getting to her and they both knew it. So Stella took Reed’s generous offer. As of this moment, Reed is the only person Stella feels she can completely trust and is more at ease around and with her. Reed enters the room putting on her leather jacket, and sees Stella frozen lost in thought.

 

"Are you okay?" asked Reed with concern for her friend.

“Yes, i was just thinking…about Spector…about Rose Stagg…”

"We will find her Stella, and we will capture Spector; if anyone can it’s you!" "let’s go, shall we?" replied Stella. "I’ll follow you in my car."

Stella knew her friend was trying to get her to feel better, but honestly she was tired of thinking and talking about Spector; she just wanted to have a glass of wine and go to sleep.

 

On the drive to Reeds home, Stella couldn't help but think of the night prior, that kiss and what could have been. Initially the kiss was simply to get rid of that pathetic man trying to make a move on an unimpressed Reed. But Stella would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the kiss, or that she had thought about kissing Reeds enticing soft lips before it had happened. Stella found Reed incredibly attractive from the moment she saw her ride in to the crime scene on her motorcycle, whipping her long luscious dark hair as she took off her helmet. Stella couldn't help but stare at this unexpected, self-confident, feminine “biker chick”. She was mesmerized…


	2. Kiss me

_Reed pulls up to the driveway of her house with Stella right behind her._  
_As they walk through the door, Stella observes the house. Gaining more information into Reeds life. She see’s photo’s on the wall in what appears to be the living room, of Reed with her two daughters, they look just like her, long thick dark hair, and big brown eyes gazing into the camera. They look like a happy little family._  
_Stella felt It was a bit odd actually seeing photo’s of Reed as a mother though, she knew she was a mother but never actually witnessed the maternal side of her friend._  
_Stella also noticed there were no photo’s of a potential spouse._

 

_"Your daughter’s are beautiful." Stella says, still looking at the photo’s on the wall._

_"They are, thank you!" Reed replies with a smile._

_"How old are they?"_

_"12 and 10, they’re at their father’s house tonight." Reed isn’t sure why she just said that, and really wishes she had just answered the question asked._

 

_"Thank you again for letting me spend the night, I hope this isn’t too weird considering the night before." Stella says almost apologetically._

_with an awkward half smile Reed replies, “It’s fine. Honestly.”_

_"Would you like a glass of wine?" "Help get Spector out of your head?"_

_"Yes, i would love one!"_

 

_Stella takes off her coat and shoes, and makes herself comfortable on the couch._

_Reed returns to the room with two big glasses of red wine, and sits next to Stella. Not too close though._  
_Stella takes a sip of the wine “Thank you, it’s lovely”_  
_20 minutes pass by. They have talked almost non-stop, although mostly about the Spector case. But Stella is just thankful that the awkwardness has faded away._  
_Reed is telling a story that seems to be funny from the look on her face, but Stella has found herself staring at Reeds lips again, wishing she could taste them again. ‘Shit!’ thought Stella, ‘Don’t fuck this up again’._  
_Stella feels herself start to lean in and has to pull herself back._  
  
_Reed has noticed Stella staring at her lips all night. She brushed it off as one of Stella’s traits, but this time she see’s her lean in a little but then quickly back away. Reed is actually a little disappointed that she backed away. Then again she shouldn’t be surprised, by the way she rejected Stella last night, there’s no way she is going to make another move. Now Reed can’t stop thinking about kissing Stella’s lips again._  
_'What are you thinking Reed' 'This isn't you!'. This isn't Reed, the Mum of two, but with Stella she is a whole new person. Like she has been awakened. Or maybe this is the wine talking._  
_'Fuck it!' Reed thinks to herself, as she leans in closer to Stella, staring into eyes. Reeds lips part slightly as they meet Stella's soft pink lips._  
  
_Stella was taken aback. She can’t believe what is happening. Reed had just kissed her. Reed. The woman who rejected her last night because she is from fucking Croydon. Stella wants to know what is going through her head, why she has suddenly changed her mind. But decides that she best not over think it. She wants this moment to last as long as it can._  
_Stella gives Reed a half shocked look._  
_Reed begins to panic, thinking she has misread everything about Stella and that last night really was a mistake._  
_"I-I’m sorry, i just.." Reed says not convincingly._  
_Instead of answering her, Stella kisses her back. This time pushing her tongue through their lips, massaging Reeds tongue._  
_Reed gives out a soft moan, which urges Stella on._  
  
_As they briefly part from each others lips, Stella starts unbuttoning Reeds blouse and unzips her trousers and slides them off. Reed takes her lead and does the same._  
_Stella continues, kissing down Reeds neck while slowly moving towards her breasts. Her hands reach the back of Reeds black bra, undoes the clasp and slides it off her arms._  
_Stella takes one of Reeds breasts into her mouth, her tongue circling her now hard nipple. She looks up at her, to see how much she is enjoying this. Reed is now laying down on the couch with her head slightly tilted back, her hair flowing off to the side. Stella went back to Reeds lips, kissing her passionately as her hands discover her body for the first time. She finds Reeds skin incredibly soft with a scent of some sort of fruit. Whatever It was, it was intoxicating._  
  
_While her lips are still at Reeds mouth, Stella’s right hand makes it’s way to Reed’s already wet vagina. She slips her hand underneath her underwear and begins to gently rub Reeds clit. Slowly at first, but then she rubs a little faster. This causes Reed to give out a soft but louder moan than before. Stella puts her mouth onto Reeds as she_   _moans. Wanting to drink in every bit of Reeds desire._  
_Stella kisses her way down to the tip of Reeds underwear. She makes sure she has eye contact with Reed as she slowly slip them off, throwing it on to the floor._  
_Stella slowly parts Reeds legs,puts her arms around her thighs and kisses the lips of her first, before her tongue finds it’s way to her clitoris. She starts teasingly slow, moving her tongue up and down._  
_Then she goes a little faster, this time moving her tongue in circles. She can see Reed isn’t too far off an orgasm. So Stella slowly slides her index finger into her and then her middle finger as well. As she does this Reed takes a deep breath and begins to move her hips to match the rhythm of Stella’s fingers. “Faster” “Please” begs Reed._  
_Stella’s hand moves faster, while her lips go back to Reeds clit._  
_Stella can feel Reed begin to tighten, her back arches and she begins to moan with pleasure. Stella doesn’t stop there, she let’s Reed, ride out her orgasm. Her body begins to shake, and she falls back. “oh fuck.”. Stella couldn’t help but let out a little laugh, she found Reed completely adorable in this moment. Stella lifted herself back up to face Reed, and kissed her softly._  
_"Alright, your turn now!" Reed says with a huge smile on her face._


	3. That was...nice

_Stella awakens in the bed of Reed Smith. It is rudely early in the morning, probably around 5:00 am. She takes in the surroundings of the room, she finds that it is a fairly large and open room with baby blue walls, a black leather chair by the bed, more family photographs sitting on a dark brown dresser that is directly next to an en-suit bathroom and cream curtains that hide the window overlooking the back yard._

_As Stella sits up her blonde hair falls over her face and the white sheet falls off her shoulders, reminding Stella that her body is naked. She looks over to Reed sleeping next to her and gently brushes the thick dark hair off her face. A small smile appears at the corners of Stella’s mouth as she remembers the night before. She is still trying to process what actually happened, and oddly enough she thinks whatever it was, she wants it to happen again, and soon. This hardly ever happens to Stella, she prefers her personal life to be uncomplicated. Stella’s smile quickly disappears as a frown develops. She can’t possibly be having feelings for Reed. No. Stella shakes her head, as if to shake the thought of it away. She can’t think about this right now, especially as she is still sitting naked in Reed’s bed._

_Stella slowly moves out of the bed sheets trying not to disturb Reed in her peaceful sleep, to try and find her clothes. She looks around the room, trying to remember where she left them._  
"Shit", Stella says a little too loudly. Remembering that she left them downstairs near the couch.   
She looks over to Reed, but thankfully she didn’t budge. Stella noticed a green towel sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbed it, wrapped it around her body and went downstairs.   
She see’s her pink silk blouse, bra, underwear and black skirt that were thrown onto the floor by the couch, sighed with relief and got dressed. 

_Stella walks back upstairs carefully with two coffee’s in her hand that she decided to make for her and Reed. It was a late night so they are going to need the caffeine._

_Stella put’s Reeds coffee down on the bedside table and sits down on the leather chair next to it. She takes only a few sips from her cup before Reed wakes up._  
"I didn’t wake you, did I?"   
"No not at all." Reed replies sleepily   
"I thought we could do with a coffee before we get ready for work" Stella says while taking a big gulp of coffee.   
'We' thought Reed, that's all she heard from Stella. 'We'.   
"Thank you" She says sitting up and taking the cup to her nose. "ah, smells delicious".   
Stella noticed that Reed was wearing pajamas, a blue singlet top and green pants, she must have put them on during the night. She was slightly disappointed.   
"Did you sleep okay?" asked Reed   
"I did, thank you!" Stella replies with a smile.   
They both take a sip from their coffee cups. ‘Oh god, this is painfully awkward’ thought Stella. Why was she feeling awkward, and how does Stella Gibson not know what to say in this moment. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss Reed’s soft pink lips again. But before Stella could do or say anything..  
"Might as well talk about the elephant in the room.." Reed says with a half awkward smile. "Last night was…nice"   
Reed gets a big smile on her face after realising what she said.   
"Yes, it was" Stella replied with a smile just a big. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your honest thoughts, did you enjoy it, hate it? What are some things i could improve on? Requests?


End file.
